Falling Out Of Trees
by Catbugpasta
Summary: Alex and Ian, plus falling out of trees, equals hospital visits! With a touch of fluff. One-shot, pre-Stormbreaker!


**A/N: Hi! I'm still alive…that is if anyone remembers my old story about Alex...and Ian. Anyway I love all the reviews I got from you guys, your all awesome , I've also gotten tougher skin now so on this story I shall allow you flamers, they just help me roast marshmallows and hot dogs...yummmm :3. Yes yes I'm rambling, so this story is when Alex is 10 (so is Tom) and yeah…Enjoy! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Alex Rider, if I did...SPOILER Yassen SPOILER over, and Ian wouldn't be dead! And there would be more K-unit**

4:30pm Saturday, November 11th

Ian let out a content sigh; he had just come home from a rather tiring 'business trip'; but when he looked outside he saw a tuft of bright blonde hair and spiky black hair sticking out of a pile of leaves. Chuckling at his nephew and his nephew's friend, he decided to go outside too. Getting on his coat and gloves he thought about how Jack was doing visiting her parents in America, just thinking about the red head brought a smile to his face. Shivering from the cold breeze Ian walked over to the blonde and black 'leaves'. "SURPRISE!" yelled the two boys jumping out of the pile and on to Ian.

"Oh dear! I didn't even see you guys," gasped Ian, two boys on your chest can get pretty heavy! Alex and Tom collapsed in laughter at Ian's red face, and soon Ian joined too.

"Ooohhh Ian Ian Ian! Can I pleeeasse climb up the tree?" Alex pleaded.

"No, it's too tall, and the limbs are too weak you'd fall out of the tree!" Ian stated firmly. It was like Alex asked for a bebe gun and Ian had said, "You'll shoot your eye out, you'll shoot your eye out!" (A/N that's _A Christmas Story_ reference, good movie.) Alex pouted at Ian and jumped back in the leaves, Tom stared at Ian apologetically. Sighing, but not in content this time Ian mumbled something about getting a drink and went back inside.

"Alex…he's trying to keep ya safe," Tom mumbled.

"No! He's just being mean! That tree looks fine. You know what?" Alex exclaimed.

"W-what…?" said Tom, he was scared, when Alex started shouting stuff it was time to run for the hills. Tom held his breath for Alex's answer.

"I'm gonna climb up this tree and you go into the house and get Ian to come out and see me up here!"

"B-But…fine." Tom closed his eyes before Alex even got on the first limb.

"Pfft, he thought I couldn't get up, HA already on the third branch!" Alex continued grunting until he got around the sixth limb.

CRACKKKK!

"OOF!"

"Alex, ALEX ARE YOU OKAY?" yelled Tom, rushing over to his fallen friend, he then saw Alex's right arm bent in an awkward position, along with his left leg. There was also a large gash on the back of his head. Alex's eyes were shut, as if he were asleep. Tom's numbly stood up and sprinted inside. "IAN, IAN!" Ian started at the sound of Tom yelling.

"Whats wrong?" Ian questioned, very concerned now that he saw Tom's tear streaked face.

"A-Alex we-went to climb t-the tree and f-fe-fell," Tom sobbed. Ian's eyes widened, racing outside, eyes getting even bigger when he saw his broken nephew sprawled out on the lawn. Running over to him, Ian saw the extent of Alex's injuries.

"Phone, call 999…" Ian mumbled grabbing his phone he dialed the emergency number.

"Please state your emergency," came a calm voice.

"I need an ambulance, my nephew has fallen out of a tree, he broke his arm, leg, and I think he has a bad concussion. He is unconscious," Ian stated calmly, this was no time to panic.

"Alright sir, I'm sending an ambulance now. Is your nephew's heart rate steady? Any fever?" And so the questions kept coming until he hung up when the ambulance arrived. He also called Tom's parents to tell them to come pick him up, leaving him with the neighbor for the time being.

"Does your nephew have any allergies?" One of the paramedics asked Ian as they loaded Alex into the ambulance.

"No, and the last injury I remember was he was in karate and someone hit his head pretty badly."

"Alright, your riding with him?"

"Yes."

* * *

5:15pm Saturday, November 11th

The ambulance had arrived; Alex was taken into surgery to fix the broken – and maybe fractured- bones. Ian sighed, running a hand through his short blonde hair. He was kind of glad Jack wasn't here. She'd be out of her mind with worry, but he should call her at least…She answered on the second ring. "Hey Ian, what's wrong?"

"Why do you think something's wrong…?" Ian replied.

"Hmm I don't know, you've never called me before, except that one time when Alex got hurt in karate."

Chuckling Ian replied, "You know us too well Jack,"

"Ian! You're avoiding my question! What happen?"

"Um…." Ian said in a rush trying to get it out.

"….WHAT? Is he okay? Is he still alive?"

"Yes Jack he's still alive, he's in surgery right now. He didn't look too good when the ambulance came."

"Oh god…you better call me again when he's awake!"

"Okay, okay, I gotta go now the doctors coming out. Bye Jack."

"Bye Ian." The doctor walked over, Ian groaned inwardly. The doctor did not look like a sympathetic man, but he helped Alex.

"Hello, Mr. Rider…? You must be Alex's father."

"His uncle," Ian replied automatically.

"Ah sorry, anyway your nephew has fractured his (A/N okay, I'm not a doctor! I looked this stuff up on Google!) humerus and also sprained his wrist badly. On his leg he broke his tibia, but luckily we were able to fix it. We need to give him a catscan now to make sure there's no bleeding in his brain. A nurse will come and get you to go see Alex."

"Thanks doctor." Ian sat back down and closed his eyes, knowing it would be awhile before he was ready to go see Alex.

* * *

7:20pm Saturday, November 11th

"Um, excuse Mr. Rider?" a pretty nurse shook Ian's shoulders.

"Hmm? Wha, What's wrong?" Ian mumbled sleepily.

"You can go see your nephew now, thankfully there was no bleeding in his brain."

"Ah okay, Thanks."

Ian walked into Alex's room (luckily Alex didn't have a roommate) and saw he's nephew small body drowned in white hospital sheets, the white hospital gown made him even smaller. There were also IV's sticking out of Alex's small, pale hand. What stood out the most was the white bandages wrapped around his head, the red cast on his arm, and the orange cast around his leg. Overall, Alex looked sickly and pale.

Ian bit his lip and walked in, he held Alex's soft, warm hand, and waited for him to wake. It didn't take long till he saw Alex's bright, chocolate brown eyes crack open. "Hey bud, how are you feeling?"

"Like I fell out of a tree," Alex moaned rubbing his eyes.

"Well...you kinda did," Ian chuckled, and soon Alex did also.

"When can I come home?" Alex said, Ian already saw the signs of a big pout and puppy dog eyes in Alex's face.

"Er…2 days, gotta make sure you bones are healing up nicely."

"Awwwwww. Hey Ian…."

"Yes?"

Alex reached over to the Sharpie on the bedside table, "Would you…sign my casts..?" Alex asked shyly. Smiling, Ian took the marker and signed his casts. He looked up to see Alex grinning now at his colorful casts. Then he reached over…but didn't get far with the IV's to try and hug Ian. Ian saw him struggling; he sat on the bed and wrapped his arms around Alex's small frame, resting his head on Alex's. Kissing his forehead gently he said, "Go to sleep Al, you need it."

"k…love you Ian."

"love you too Al."

* * *

Two days later

"FINALLY!" exclaimed a bored Alex.

"Oh yes the torture, because you know breaking your leg again at home would've been so much more fun," said an exasperated Ian. Looking over to the passenger's seat of his car he noticed Alex looked much better.

"You know Ian, even though I broke my leg and fractured my arm, it was still nice to be with you," Alex said sincerely.

"Yeah, it was nice being with you too bud," Ruffling Alex's hair fondly.

"HOME YES!"

"Ah ah, I'm carrying you to the couch where you're going to relax and let your body rest."

"Awww."

**A/N: Woo that was fun to write :D Hope you all enjoyed it, sorry it took so long for me to write another story, school and all the fun stuff! Anyways Alex was OOC at the beginning, and the way I got rid of Tom wasn't the greatest but oh well. So yeah, review if you want they make me feel better :3**


End file.
